


Searching

by orphan_account



Series: Werefox Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles, M/M, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets stuck at the shops when his ears and tail decide to make an appearance. Derek is his knight in shining armour, but Stiles refuses to let himself fall for the guy when Derek obviously has no interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> howdy. this is the next instalment in the werefox Stiles series :) such a cutie. Title and lyrics taken from Imagine Dragon's "Every Night". Thanks for reading!

_I'm the colourless sunrise that's never good enough  
I'm the wind that's in your hair that ruffles you up_

* * *

 

For the most part, Stiles thought he was handling his inner fox pretty well. He had never turned outside, in public, and nobody outside of the pack had ever seen his ears or tail. There was the occasional golden flash of his eyes, but that was often mistaken as a trick of the light. It wasn’t as bad as red eyes, anyway. Scott hardly ever kept his eyes in check. No wonder he couldn’t keep secrets.

Stiles was proud of his efforts. He was taking a few more sick days than usual this year but it was going okay, the school understood a kid with ADD and anxiety wasn’t always up for school. (Neither was a kid with a tail, but they certainly weren’t going to mention _that_.)

And then, one day, he did. He turned. In public. And he couldn’t make it go away.

It wasn’t supposed to happen until later that night, and Stiles was at the mall trying to find himself a new pair of jeans since he’d accidentally clawed one pair to death a few weeks ago. He hadn’t meant to – he was actually trying to wipe his hands, and the consequences had been disastrous.

But here he was, stuck in the middle of the mall with the familiar feeling of his tail growing from the bottom of his spine, and his ears growing, sticking up tall out the side of his head, parting his dark hair.

“No, no, no,” muttered Stiles, his heart racing as he saw his reflection in a window. “Shit. _Shit_!”

Stiles did the first thing he could think of and ran to the bathrooms. He barricaded himself in a cubicle and clawed for his phone, hoping he didn’t leave any scratches as he called Scott.

Who didn’t pick up.

After leaving an anxious message, followed by a rude message, followed by an apologetic message on Scott’s voicemail, Stiles was about to call Lydia when there was a knock at his cubicle door.

“Yeah, toilet currently in use,” he replied quickly.

He was not expecting to hear, “Stiles, it’s me.”

“Derek?” Stiles frowned, before opening the door. Derek was in his usual get-up of shirt and jeans, holding a bag full of groceries. “How – how did you know I was here?”

“I can smell you. All the way from the fresh food section.”

“Thank Christ for your keen senses. Scott never answers his phone, have you noticed?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” said Derek, glancing over Stiles’ shoulder to where his tail was flitting about nervously. “What happened?”

“I was shopping. And – this happened. And I can’t turn back. Do I – do I wait until the shops shut, and sneak out? Or is that not good?”

“They have security after-hours, you’d be seen.”

“I hate my life.”

Derek raised an eyebrow before he handed Stiles the grocery bags. “Wait here.”

“Where would I go?” replied Stiles smartly, before his face dropped. “Wait, where are _you_ going? Derek!”

But Derek had already departed, and Stiles slammed his cubicle door shut again before another patron came in. Where had he gone? What was he doing? Was Stiles supposed to eat the food? What was going on? Stiles was considering just making a run for it when Derek came back. He had another bag, this time from a clothes shop, and inside was a beanie and oversized jacket.

“If you can tuck your tail into your shirt, the jacket should hide the bulk,” said Derek calmly, as he handed the bag over and took his food back.

Stiles wasn’t sure if the look of surprise on his face was entirely appropriate but Derek was doing something _nice_. For _Stiles_. A nice thing for Stiles. Derek being nice. This was weird. “Are you – being nice?”

“Am I ever not?” said Derek, smirking before he shut the cubicle door again. “Get dressed, I’ll walk you back to your car in case you have any – wardrobe malfunctions.” His voice was lighter than usual. Was he making a joke? Oh my god, Derek was having a go. Pulling his leg. _Being funny_.

“Oh, so you’ve got a sense of humour now,” said Stiles dryly as he pulled the beanie on over his ears. He grabbed his tail and bit his lip at the sensation before forcing it up his shirt, tucking the back of the shirt into his jeans and pulling the jacket over. It was several sizes too big and came halfway down his thigh, and he had to pull the sleeves up to see his hands.

“I always have a sense of humour, you’re just never there when I make jokes,” said Derek. Stiles could almost hear him smiling. The bastard was enjoying this.

“With the amount of time we’ve been forced to spend together, I find that hard to believe,” muttered Stiles before opening the door. “How do I look?”

“Like a car thief.”

“Reassuring.”

“You’re welcome.”

The banter was unusual and Stiles liked it. It was a different side to Derek. He had always been so stern, taken everything so seriously. Something had changed between them. Was it the tail thing? It probably was. Bastard.

Derek walked a few steps behind Stiles to keep an eye on his rear end. Stiles tried not to blush thinking about it. He’d thought about Derek too much since he’d deliberately-accidentally-sort-of-not-on-purpose touched his tail. Of course Stiles had always thought Derek was smoking hot but he never actually thought about Derek _touching_ him. Not until now, anyway.

Derek’s plan was great. It went well, and Stiles didn’t get any weird looks. No more than usual, anyway. But the way his tail was rubbing against his back was infuriating. The friction was amazing and he was having trouble keeping his cool. When he gave a small groan, Derek asked if he was okay, and Stiles nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” he said, not looking at him.

But by the time they made it to the Jeep, Stiles’ skin was pink and his hands were shaking. Once they were safely concealed between the cars he quickly tugged his tail out, doing his best not to overstimulate it, though he bit on his tongue hard to stop from moaning as he did so. He sighed heavily once it had been freed, forehead pressed to the car door.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” asked Derek.

“I’m fine. It’s just – kind of like a self-pleasure thing going on. But with a tail.”

“From being inside your shirt?”

“Yeah, from being against my skin.”

When he glanced up to see Derek frowning, he sighed. “Look, never mind. Thank you, y’know. For helping me out.”

“Don’t mention it,” replied the werewolf. “Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah. You too.”

Stiles watched Derek walk away before getting into his car. He kept the beanie on for the drive home, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Derek had frowned at him. He was probably freaked out by the whole thing. Stiles couldn’t believe he’d been fantasising about Derek touching his tail again. The guy probably didn’t want anything to do with it. It was weird and unnatural, even by werewolf standards.

Stiles sighed again. Being a fox was far more difficult than people gave him credit for. And being interested in Derek in the first place was a mistake. It was stupid to think Derek would like him like this.

* * *

 

_Searching to find myself but all I find is you_  
 _I can hardly stand myself, so what am I to you?_

**Author's Note:**

> awwwwwwwwwwwww precious baby fox Stiles. Don't worry guys, I won't leave it like this. Y'all know this is gonna be Sterek. But Stiles is nowhere near confident enough just yet. Might take a little push to make him realise that Derek likes him back :) :) bookmark the series to keep up with the story! thanks for reading <3


End file.
